


Full of You

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Punishment, Smut, So smutty, Unprotected Sex, clothed jack and not clothed reader, jack's filthy mouth, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack catches reader doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing while he was away.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Full of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a few days since I have posted! I hope you all enjoy!

You both had agreed to this and you needed to be good and do what you promised. My god it was so damn hard though. Laying in an empty bed night after night, not hearing from him and when you do it’s short lived and sweet words of missing and longing. You had so much pent up energy it was driving you insane. Why could he not just come home already? Maybe you could just once. I mean how was he going to know? You could just hump your pillow or just rub your clit, nothing too crazy and you would never have to tell him. Why in the world did you agree to this anyway?

Jack had made you make a promise before he went on the longest mission in history to not touch yourselves while away from each other. It was the first mission he had went on since the two of you had moved in together and were perfectly in the honeymoon phase of constant love making. The simple thought of the man drove you wild and now you couldn't stop thinking about his hands all over you. You laid in bed starring at the ceiling, your mind racing and finally you decided to fuck it all. How was he going to find out anyway? You slipped your hand into your shorts and brushed over the bundle of nerves. You let out a small moan. You closed your eyes, let your mouth fall agape and let your head fall back as you went to work rubbing you clit. You moaned Jack’s name like he was right there, laying behind you working you like he only could. You never heard him come in nor did you see him leaning against the doorframe as you lost yourself in the fantasy in your head.

“Now princess what’s this?” His tone was series and you jumped quickly sitting up.

“Jack you scared the shit out of me!” You exclaimed as you looked at him.

A very vivid blush had rose to your cheeks and you were giving him the most innocent eyes you could muster up. He walked to you still in his suit and cowboy hat that he normally wore on missions. He let his hand gently rub down your cheek, a thumb across your bottom lip before he took his pointer finger and raised your chin up so your eyes met his.

“Would you like to explain yourself princess?” He set a stern face and shame immediately washed over you.

“I just really missed you Jack and I needed a release so bad,” your voice had dropped and your eyes looked away from his.

“Well darlin’ I’ve needed a release for days now but not once did I touch myself because we made a promise,” he stood up straighter.

“Jack I’m so sorry,” you looked up at him with a pleading look.

“Oh you will be once I’m finished with you princess,” a smirk grew across his features and you audibly gulped. 

He started to remove his jacket before sitting down in a chair that sat in your shared bedroom. He pated his lap before crooking his finger to come to him. You very clumsily climbed out of the bed and went to him.

“Strip.”

“Yes Daddy.”

You started to remove the few clothes you did wear, a pleased look appearing on Jack’s face when he saw you wore nothing underneath his shirt and the short sleep shorts you wore. He had already worked his cock out of his jeans and was stroking the already hard member. You watched not helping when your tongue darted out to wet your lips.

“Come here princess,” Jack reached out a hand for you.

You gladly took his hand before he pulled you to straddle his lap. He never spoke a word as he simply pulled you up and lined himself up with your already dripping entrance. You slowly sank down on top of him and my god did he feel so good filling you up again. Your eyes had fluttered open and your mouth dropped with a moan as he sank completely into you. He held his hands on your hips surely bruising you with his grip.

“Jack please,” you whimpered as you wrapped you arms around his neck and played with the hair that stuck out from under his cowboy hat.

“Oh no no princess. This is how this is going to work. You wanted my cock so damn bad you are getting it but if you want to cum you are going to have to get creative because you are not allowed to move.”

“That’s not fair Jack,” you pouted yearning an amused chuckle from the man.

“Oh it’s perfectly fair princess and actually a lot nicer than what my original punishment was. You would have been begging for this,” he let his hands rub through your hair and down your arm.

His fingers brushed at your nipple and then grabbed ahold of it before pulling. You gasped out and bit at your bottom lip as you arched into him before his hands came back to grip at your hips to keep you still. Fine he wanted to play like this then you were going to make him break first. He will be fucking up into you with no mercy in no time. You let your hands that still played with his hair lean him forward towards you and you connected your lips to his. It was a hungry and deep kiss, you wasted no time. It felt like it had been ages since you had kissed him and for the smallest moment it made you forget about the cock that pulsed inside of you. You pulled away panting and keeping your face close enough to his to feel his breathing fan across your face. You smirked before squeezing the walls of your pussy around his cock. It yearned a groan from him that followed in a chuckle before one of his hands left your hip and came crashing down against your ass. You let put a yelp but arched your back at the stinking feeling.

“Keep pulling that crap and this punishment is going to get a lot worse princess.”

You didn’t even flitch at his words as you reached down and started to unbutton his shirt and slowly pull it apart. You rubbed your hands down his chest keeping your eyes on his before you reached down, letting out a moan at the new position before kissing up it from as far as you could reach up to his neck. You let your tongue flick out every once in awhile leaving a lick in its path instead of a kiss. Jack let out a growl before pulling your head by the back of your neck up to look into his eyes again.

“Princess…” his voice was full of warning and all you did was smirk.

“Oh come on Daddy. You know you want to fuck up in me. You want to feel my pussy cum around your big cock. What’s that saying again? Save a horse, ride a cowboy? Why take that away from a girl,” your voice was teasing and Jack’s breathing had picked up at your words.

He seemed to look all over your face. His features had almost grown angry and you wondered if you had went to far. Jack’s movements were quick and it took you several seconds to realize what was happening when he started to fuck up into you. He had reached one arm around your lower back to support you and his other one found your hair and pulled back as he began to pound into you. His hips snapped hard and fast never letting up even once. He pulled noises from you that you had no idea you could make. He let his hand in your hair come around and find your cheek softly placing over the burning skin and pulling your face close to his. He locked his brown eyes with yours. 

“This what you wanted huh? Wanted me to pound into you like I’ve wanted to for fucking weeks now? Yeah Daddy is the only one who can make you feel this good ain’t that right princess?”

“Fuck yes Daddy! Yes!” You moaned out and your eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh no open your fucking eyes I want to see them when you cum around my cock. Fuck I’ve missed this pussy so much!” Jack moaned as he seemed to speed his efforts up which you had no idea was possible.

“Daddy I’m…”

“Cum for me princess,” Jack growled the words in your ear and they sent you off the edge.

You body shook and you let out a loud moan. Tears danced at your eyes as you squeezed around his cock, your orgasm completely taking you over. Jack followed right after moaning and groaning your name as he released inside you. The both of you sat there panting, sweaty messes after the highs washed over you both. You let your head fall to his shoulder and he slowly and gently pulled out of you before bringing you fully onto his lap. He held you and ran his fingers through your hair as you contained to catch your breathe.

“You okay?” His voice was horse but gentle and you finally opened your eyes to look at him.

“I’m perfect,” you smiled a sleepy smile and Jack bent down and planted a kiss to your forehead.

“I really am sorry Jack.”

“It’s okay darlin’. I may have to catch you trying to please yourself more often,” he chuckled and gave you a wink.

You couldn’t help but to let out a laugh of your own as you cuddled more into him.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get in bed. You are going to need all the rest you can get because I have weeks to make up for darlin’.”


End file.
